Mid-Century Romance- A Percy and Annabeth Love Story - Percabeth AU
by ButterflyWings123
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet at a ball. Their parents are enemies. They meet every night. Will their love be able to grow and survive, even during a family rivalry, jealous siblings, and other arranged marriages? They must be able to prove that love will triumph against all odds.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- This is my second fanfic. I hope you enjoy this one. I promise to try and update every night and if I can't, I'll tell you why. Don't worry, I love this story, so I probably won't forget about it. Enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer-I don't own anything but the story_

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I was waiting outside the doors to the ballroom. As eldest prince of Oceania, I was supposed to greet visitors for my brother, Triton's birthday. He was going to be next to me, since it was his 15th birthday, but the servants needed help to organize the ball.

A carriage rolled in. It was hot pink and covered with hearts and swirly designs. Two snowy white horses pulled the carriage. The door opened. A beautiful lady came out. Her features shifted, becoming more beautiful each time. She looked naturally pretty, not a girl who covers her face with makeup to look beautiful.

A girl stepped out. She had choppy brown hair that was braided to the side. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, changing from blue to brown to green. She also seemed naturally beautiful, wearing a puffy purple dress, golden bracelets, and a necklace of jewel flowers.

"Hi, I'm Piper." she said.

"I'm Perseus." I told her.

"I am Lady Aphrodite, or Piper's Mother." The lady next to her said.

Now I could see that they were mother and daughter. They were both beautiful and had the same eyes that changed color.

"Welcome." I said.

"It is an honor to be here." Lady Aphrodite told me.

The guards moved aside and opened the doors. Piper and her mother stepped inside.

Soon after, many other carriages came in. They were many different shapes and colors. I greeted every ruler and his/her family that came. So far, 10 carriages came. I needed to greet the 11th ruler. I looked at my pocket watch. It was 6:45, almost time for the ball to start. I turned on my heal to enter, but heard a sound behind me. I turned around.

A carriage was rolling in. It was gray with painted owls on the sides. Gray horses pulled it. A minute later, the door opened. Out stepped a tall, dark-haired woman. She had stormy gray eyes and was wearing a blood red dress. Then another woman stepped out. She was gorgeous. She had honey blond curls and intelligent gray eyes, like her mother. She walked towards me and curtsied.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Perseus." I bowed and held out a hand.

Her mother walked up behind her.

"I'm Lady Athena. This is my daughter, Annabeth." she said. Ve

The guards opened the door and Annabeth and Lady Athena walked to the ballroom. I followed them. Annabeth's mother was walking quickly in her heals. Annabeth seemed to be having a hard time with them. She tripped. I caught her.

"Thanks." Annabeth replied gratefully.

"No problem, my lady." I said to her.

She smiled. We walked to the ballroom. Now, the grand entrance was pretty long, so I told some jokes to make time go by. They were pretty bad, but, surprisingly, Annabeth laughed at them.

We soon got to the ballroom. She walked over to the appetizers table. I guess she was pretty hungry from the ride. I watched her. Her blond curls swaying. She was beautiful and kind. I finally realized it. I was in love. With Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth's POV

As I was walking over to the appetizers table, I thought about what mother and I talked about in the carriage.

 _Flashback_

 _"Annabeth, we're going to a party."_

 _"Whose party?"_

 _"Triton's,the second oldest of Poseidon."_

 _"Oh, ok."_

 _Uh oh. Was mother going to make some arranged marriage between me and some party guest. Like I would agree to that. I hope not though. My older brother, Malcolm, was in charge while mother and I were at this party. Father was on royal business._

 _The carriage stopped. We were here. The door opened. The castle was beautiful, elaborate designs and structures, bright colors that resembled the sea. Then I noticed the boy. He had black, wind-blown hair and sea-green eyes. A tan muscular build. He was handsome. I stepped out and curtsied._

 _End of Flashback_

He was pretty funny, with all his jokes in the entrance hall. I think I might fall in love with him. I stopped at the appetizers table. There was a chocolate fountain. I grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. It was delicious. Then, this boy walked up to me.

He had brown hair and blue eyes. His eyes had some green in it too, so it looked like water. His hair was also wind-blown, like Perseus's.

"Hello beautiful, I'm Triton."

He was wearing a crown too. If this was Triton, Perseus's brother, wasn't he a prince. Perseus wasn't wearing his crown, why did Triton?

"I...um...uh."

I was speechless in reply. Why is he talking to me? I hadn't done anything to him.

"Hey beautiful, let's go somewhere else."

Before I knew it, he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dance floor. He put his hand on my waist, and was a little to close for comfort. He grabbed my hand and held it tight. As soon as a slow song playing. It was a waltz. Triton started dancing with me. He pushed me to follow his lead. I struggled out of his grasp. I ran to the side of the ballroom, next to the appetizers table.

Standing next to me, was Perseus. He smiled at me.

"Hi, Annabeth."

"Hello Perseus."

"Do you like this dance?"

"Not really."

"Oh, I was going to ask you, but if you don't want to dance, then we could sit out."

You idiot! He was going to dance with you! Ugh! I wanted to dance with him. Maybe he would dance the next song.

Perseus and I sat out during the waltz. We talked and laughed at his jokes the whole time. Then the orchestra stopped playing.

A few moments later, they began playing again. The music to the entwine, a Victorian dance. It was also my favorite.

"Would you like to dance, my lady." Perseus bowed and held out his hand.

"Of course." I took the hand.

We walked to the floor to grab a sash. Ours was red and made of satin. I held one end, while Perseus held the other.

As we danced, our sash twisted and turned. I evaded Perseus's catches through a series of steps and bows. We danced competitively. The timer was almost done. 25 seconds left.

As I wasn't paying attention, Perseus caught me. He caught me gently and held me to his chest to make sure I didn't escape. The satin sash bound my wrists, but didn't hurt. The three minutes were up. Perseus loosened the sash so I could get out.

"I have never danced with anyone as graceful as you." Perseus smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

I turned my head and saw Triton staring at his brother in rage and fury. About what? He walked over to us, grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. His lips were puckered up. I moved my head back and signaled Perseus. Thankfully, he understood. Perseus walked up to his brother and pulled him off of me. I signed in relief.

"What are you doing!" Triton yelled at his brother.

"What do you mean what am I doing!" Perseus shouted back.

"You were pulling me off this beautiful girl because you were jealous."

"Do you even know her name?"

"That doesn't matter. She's beautiful and she's mine."

He moved his face toward mine again. I stepped back.

"Will you stop forcing yourself on Annabeth! I'm sure she doesn't like you!"

"How do you know that, Perseus!"

"I can tell."

Triton stormed off, having lost the argument. Percy looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Annabeth? Did he do anything else to you?"

"I'm fine, Perseus, but thank you."

"Ok, I just want to make sure you're okay."

I smiled at him. He cared about me. After the ball, mother and I took the carriage to the house we were staying in for the Oceania Trading Fair, which lasts about a month or two. I went to my bed. Perseus cares about me. Maybe he loves me. I smiled and fell asleep.

 **Author's Note-Ok honestly, I did not know how Triton looks like so I make it up. Give me some ideas in your reviews! I love them. I hope you guys have a great day!**

 **-Abby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Hi guys. If you have been reading this story and leaving reviews, you are awesome. Also I would love it if you checked out my other story that is currently in-progress, 'St. Adalbert Romance' its about my friends' love lives. Hope you like this one.**

 _Disclaimer-I don't own anything but the story._

Chapter 2

 **Percy's POV**

Today was the Oceania Trading Fair. I have to be there to help anyone who gets lost. So do my brothers, Triton and Tyson. I was in my room, putting on my royal clothes. My crown was sitting on the dresser. Should I wear it? Nah.

I ran downstairs, to find my dad and his wife dancing in the ballroom. He married Amphitrite after my mother died, so I would have a mother.

As they were dancing in the ballroom, they looked so...in love. Did Dad ever look at my mom that way? With I ever look at someone like that?

It hit me, Annabeth. Her curly blond locks and intelligent gray eyes. She was also kind, laughing at my horrible jokes, and graceful too. On the dance floor, she was able to avoid my catches, until the last one. I finally caught her. Her skin, pale and soft. I smiled, thinking of her.

Triton, great. I have to deal with my dear brother. He keeps forcing himself onto Annabeth. I wanted to protect her and make sure she was okay. Well, she did look like she could protect herself, but still. I'm in love.

I ran to the breakfast table. There were my brothers, eating.

"Morning, Percy!" Tyson said with a mouth full of food.

"Good morning, Perseus." Triton sneered.

"Morning to you both." I said to them.

Tyson was still eating. He was very focused in his food. He was so focused that he didn't pay attention to Triton and I arguing. Triton turned to me.

"So why did you protect that Annabeth girl?"

"You were harassing her."

"No, I wasn't! She wanted it!"

"Sure Triton, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I'm serious. You know what, I bet she will fall in love with me first."

"Fine, with me, I know she won't love you."

"Ha! You're just jealous."

"No, I'm not. I'm sure she won't love you."

"Fine. Whoever she falls in love with wins."

"Wins what, exactly?"

"Annabeth."

"Fine."

"Fine."

She sat back down and finished eating. I walked to the stables to get my horse, Blackjack. He was waiting in the stables. I found and carrot and gave it to him. He looked at me like he was saying 'Thanks'. I saddled him and rode to the Trading Fair.

I arrived at the gates. Then I tied Blackjack to a fence so he wouldn't wander. Not that he would get lost, but he would scare to people.

I was walking around, then I accidentally bumped into someone. He or she, was wearing a black hooded cloak. The hood fell and I saw red hair and green eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. My name's Rachel."

"I'm Perseus."

"Like the prince?"

"Yeah."

"Oh cool."

"So you're not going to be jumping on me and asking my autograph or something, right?"

"Yeah, but can you help me find the paint stand?"

I was my job to help people who got lost. Apparently, Dad thought it was a great idea to make the princes help the people, instead of me practicing swordplay, Triton sitting around, and Tyson, working in the forge.

Tyson was extremely good at forging armor and weapons. He made Triton's sword and Dad's new one. I got Dad's older sword, Riptide. Mine was magic. Riptide was a pen when I wasn't using it, once I pulled off the cap, it would turn into a sword.

"Sure Rachel. I could help you."

"Great." I led her to the paint stand.

"Bye, Rachel. Gotta go."

I ran off before she could say bye. I saw a flash of blond hair at the gates. I ran towards it. There she was. Annabeth, on her horse. She dismounted and tied her horse next to mine. She turned her head to scan the fair and when she caught sight of me. She waved. I waved back and ran to her.

"Hello Perseus." Annabeth said.

"Hi Annabeth."

"Shall we explore?"

"Okay, but please call me Percy."

"Sure Percy."

We ran to the nearest stand, which sold pearl jewelry. She bought a necklace.

"For my mother." she explained to me.

Next the weapons. We looked at them for a second. Then I decided it was lunchtime.

"Annabeth, can we get something to eat?"

"Sure Percy."

We went the nearest food stand. It had fried ice cream. We brought chocolate for me and strawberry for Annabeth. We sat down at a table a ate the ice cream. Annabeth was laughed at me because it basically covered my face.

"Percy...hahahahah!"

"Annabeth, it's not funny. This is the professional way of eating fried ice cream."

"It is funny." she said, still laughing.

I got some ice cream on her too.

"Percy, you!"

She got some more on me too. We were having an ice cream fight. Afterwards, we looked so dirty, we decided to clean up in the bathrooms.

After cleaning up, I felt so much better. I saw Annabeth waiting at the table we just ate at. I looked at my watch. It was 7:00. Annabeth sat down at the table. So did I. We just sat there looking the sunset.

It was beautiful. The sun touching to horizon. The sky becoming different colors. The water glittering.

The weather was getting pretty chilly. Annabeth shivered. I put jacket around her to keep her warm.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Race you to the gates." Annabeth started running.

"Hey...what! That's not fair! You're getting a head start!" I shouted and ran after her.

We reached the gates in no time. Annabeth saddled her horse. I did the same to mine. She turned around. So did I. We stared at each other for a few moments. Then I leaned in. Annabeth did too. Our lips met for a moment. They perfectly touched. Then we pulled away, blushing.

"Will I see you again, Percy?"

"Of course. Come around back towards the stables I'll wait there for you."

"Yes. I will."

"My hope so, my lady."

She laughed and rode away. I rode back to the stables. I waited for my beloved Annabeth to come.

 **Author's Note- I love fried ice cream. You guys have to try it. I also love reviews, so could you leave some. You're the best! Bye!**

 **-Abby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- I don't think this chapter is long enough. I hope you like this one, though. :) (btw fried ice cream is a real thing.)**

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympian, and we all know that._

Chapter 3

 **Annabeth's POV**

It's 9:45 at night. Mother was asleep. Now is the time. I am going to see Percy. I was wearing a long white dress that went down to my ankles. My balcony wasn't that high off the ground. My horse, Starlight was waiting at the bottom.

I opened my balcony doors and climbed to the ground with some vines that were attached to the side of the building. I saddled Starlight and rode to the castle. Then turned, and rode to the sables.

Percy was waiting there for me. His hair was wind blown and his sea-green eyes sparkled when he saw me. We put Starlight in a comfortable stable next to Blackjack. Percy took my hand and we ran behind the stables. A large garden was there.

"Percy, this is beautiful."

"Like you, do you want a tour?"

"Sure."

He guided me through the garden. Percy pointed at random flowers and said something about them. The roses were beautiful and red. I stared at them for a moment. Percy saw me looking.

He picked a rose and put it in my hair.

"For you, my love" he said.

I smiled. He smiled back. We sat down. The only sound was the small waterfall and chirping of crickets. A huge oak tree was in the center. We laid down on its roots, watching the moon. Percy got up and tripped on a root. I laughed

"Annabeth! That's not funny!"

"Of course it is."

I walked up to him to give him a hand. He smirked, took my hand, and suddenly pulled me down. I fell on top of him. Our faces were inches apart. Gosh, how I want to lean in and kiss him. But no, I didn't.

We sat down on a bench and watched the moon's reflection on the water. Light was peeking through the clouds.

"Percy! It's almost morning!"

"Really?"

"Now I have to go."

I ran before he say goodbye. Starlight was waiting. I mounted her. Then we rode all the ways back to my house.

I climbed the vines to my balcony. The doors were still open, like I left them. I changed into a nightgown and slid into bed, pretending I was asleep.

Mother was awake. She walked to my room. I heard her footsteps. She stood above me and smiled.

"Annabeth, my daughter, I love you."

I felt like my mother loved me more than anything in the world. I know she has always loved me, but never shown it. In those few words, happiness welled inside me. A night with Percy also made me happy. I hope to see him again soon.

 **Author's Note- I love it when you leave me some reviews and ideas. Also check out my first crossover 'Adventure meets Love in Manhattan' You're all awesome!**

 **-Abby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- Hi people. I'm really sorry but I must put this story on pause. I'm in the middle of writing my first crossover and I want to focus on that. It's called 'Adventure meets Love in Manhattan' Please read it. Hope you enjoy**

 _Disclaimer - I only own the story, don't you know this by now?_

Chapter 4

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up this morning the hear my parents discussing outside my bedroom door. A moment later, they came in. Dad spoke to me.

"Perseus, we have to tell you something."

"Yes Father?"

"You are getting married."

I was shocked. What? I'm getting married?

"To whom?" I asked.

"The daughter of the noble William Dare."

"Her name is?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"When?"

"Next week."

"So I'm getting married in a week to a girl named Rachel."

"Yeah, that sums it up."

"I-I-I...um...uh..."

I didn't want to get married, especially to someone I have never met. Who is Rachel? How does she look like? What's her favorite things to do?

"Percy?"

"Yeah Dad."

"I almost forgot. Stay was from anyone from Athens."

"Was this about your saltwater argument at the ball?"

Dad got embarrassed.

"That and the fact that Athens is powerful. They have many allies and provoking one may lead to a war. And I don't like them."

"Um...ok"

"Especially the royalty of Athens."

"Ok."

He left. Leaving me to think about the marriage and where Athens was. I pulled out a map from my drawers. I looked at it. Athens was right next to Oceania. (I know they a both real places and Oceania is like a bunch of islands, let's just pretend.)

If these two countries were to have a war, things could get ugly. Many deaths and injuries. Seeing the power of these countries, my own and Athens, we would be stuck in an endless battle.

If Annabeth was from Athens. No, be positive. Maybe she is from Aphrodite's Kingdom, or maybe Hermes's. I have to see her again. The party tonight. It is celebrating to kick-off of the Trading Fair. Maybe I would see her.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was in the carriage that was taking my mother and I back home to Athens. Mother was silent the whole time. Then she spoke.

"Annabeth, stay away from the people of Oceania."

"Why Mother?"

"They are selfish, rude and arrogant."

"Was this at the ball?"

"Yes dear. Why the nerve of his son, Triton, I believe. He flirted with you! Acted like he was the best man in his kingdom. And that Perseus. He danced the entwine with you."

"I don't see what is wrong with that."

"Child, you with not understand. Just stay away."

Like the obedient daughter is was, I said, "Yes Mother."

"Good."

Mother looked relieved. I wondered why I couldn't go see Percy. He was nice, didn't she see that.

"Oh and Annabeth?"

"You will be marrying a prince."

Who? What? Why?

"Who?" I asked calmly.

"Prince Luke of Mercury."

"Why?"

"Why? So our kingdom will have more allies."

"Yes Mother."

I turned and left. I ran to my room. I laid on my bed and cried. Tears fell, I had no control. First, I am harassed by Triton. Second, I can't see Percy anymore. Third, I'm marrying someone I have never met.

I felt a cool breeze. It came from my balcony. I stepped outside. The sunset was there. Beautiful as ever. Warm light touching the sea. This gave me hope for a better future.

The trading fair. There was a ball being held to celebrate. I began closing the doors of my balcony, but then a pebble hit them. I ran to the edge and looked down. Percy was there.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!" I cried out in relief.

I grabbed some old clothes and wove them together to make a rope. Weaving was one of my talents. I held on to one end of the rope, then threw the other end off the side. I felt a tug on the rope. I pulled it up. Percy was trying to climb. He got on the balcony. He fell on the floor of my balcony. I laughed. Percy laughed too.

We walked to my bed and sat down. I hugged him he hugged me back.

"Percy. I need to tell you something."

"So do I Annabeth."

"I have too marry someone else."

Percy looked angry and defiant.

"Who?" he asked.

"Prince Luke."

"Oh, and I have to marry Lady Rachel."

I started shedding tears. Percy put his arms around me. He kissed my forehead. He laid down on the bed. I accidentally fell on top of him. Our faces were less than an inch apart. I leaned in. Our lips met. The kiss lasted a moment too long.

"I love you Percy."

"Love you Annabeth."

 **Author's Note- Please read and review! I love reviews! I really would like it if you read 'Adventure meets Love in Manhattan' and left reviews! It would make my day!**

 **-Abby**


	5. Hi guys, Please don't kill me

**Hi people! I'm starting THREE NEW STORIES ! Yeah, I'm really excited. So I want you to read them.**

 **Adventure meets Love in Manhattan**

 **St Adalbert Romance**

 **Mid-Century Romance- A Percy and Annabeth Love Story**

 **Read them and leave reviews! I love you all! 3**

 **-Abby**


	6. I'm so sorry

**Author's Note- I'm so sorry. I will not be updating a lot. Maybe I will from time to time, but I just not feeling it. Any of my beloved readers may use their accounts to continue my story. See you later.**

 **-Abby**


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's Note- Thank goodness. I finally updated. (Starts partying.) Sorry the chapter's a bit short,but I'm working on a bunch of other stories. Not to mention my Wattpad account. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HOO_

Chapter 5

Time skip-one month before the supposed wedding of Annabeth and Luke-

 **Annabeth's POV**

Thanks mom, dad. You arranged a marriage between some dumb guy I have never met before. Today I was supposed to 'meet' Luke and 'spend time with him.' Frustrating, right. I was going to go to the trading fair to see Percy, but no.

I changed into my more presentable clothes. Like the puffy princess gown every princess wears. Truth be told, we hate the puffy gowns. My legs sweat in there. I had to look like a princess for Luke. Even if we did get married, I would never love him. I only will love Percy. (Yeah! That's right Annabeth!)

I rushed downstairs to meet my mother, father and brother for breakfast. When I got there, they were all sitting at the table, calmly eating.

"Good morning." I curtsied.

They all looked up.

"Good morning, Annabeth." my father said.

I sat down at the table and started eating. We ate in silence until my mother spoke.

"Annabeth, you finally wore that gown."

"Yes, mother. I did so I could presentable." I replied sarcastically.

She didn't seem to notice anything wrong. Whew.

"Mother, may I go to the trading fair?" I pleaded.

"No Annabeth. You know what you are doing today." she replied.

"Father?" I gave him puppy eyes.

"Annabeth, your mother is right. I'm sorry sweetheart."

I frowned. Then a messenger ran into the dining room, whispered something to my father, then ran back out. My father stood up and grabbed my mother's arm. They walked out arm in arm. Malcolm and I followed.

As we got into the entrance hall, a fanfare sounded.

"Introducing Prince Luke!"

The doors opened. Standing there was a tall man. He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Luke walked over to us. He bowed.

"King Frederick. Queen Athena."

He walked to Malcolm and I.

"You must be the lovely Princess Annabeth." he said.

I stood there. Luke took my hand and kissed it. I gasped. I was never treated like this. That felt really weird, a kiss, on my hand.

"Annabeth, why don't you give Prince Luke a tour?" my mother asked.

"Oh please, just call me Luke." Luke interrupted.

"Of course, mother." I turned to the prince, "Follow me."

We started walking through the castle. Luke gripped my hand. I really wanted to pull away, but it would be rude. I felt uncomfortable. It was a month before we have to get married. He's being all lovey-dovey.

After showing him the dining room and the rest of the rooms on the first floor, we walked upstairs. I stopped in front of my room. Oh no, I forget my necklace. And I really want to change into something else.

"Luke, I have to get something."

I stepped inside my room. Then closed the door. I looked for my coral necklace that I brought with Percy last time we went to the trading fair. It had a silver chain and a piece of sea blue coral as a pendant. It was sitting in my dresser.

Then I ran to my closet. Finally, I could get out of the sweaty dress. I found it. My favorite dress. It was a light gray color and flowed down form the waist. It had shoulder-less straps that stopped an two inches before reaching my elbow. My designs, nothing fancy.

I opened the door. Luke walked in. I was standing on the right side of my bed. Luke accidentally bumped into me. I fell on my bed. Luke walked over. To help me up, I assumed.

He leaned down and kissed me as hard as he could. I struggled to pull away. I couldn't. He was too strong. Luke's kiss was hard and rough. No gentle and soft like Percy's. He finally pulled away. I got up and ran.

 **Malcolm's POV**

After seeing Annabeth leave with Luke to give him a tour, I followed her. She looked uncomfortable. Now, being the good older brother I am, I followed them. Something wasn't right.

They walked through the entire lower floor. Then, I followed them upstairs. Annabeth stopped in front of her room, said something and stepped inside. I crept up closer. The door to her room opened. Luke walked inside. What? He's not supposed to go in there. Then he bumped into her.

She fell to the bed. Luke leaned down and kissed her. Annabeth! I wanted to cried out, make a noise. But, if I did, I would most likely get hit. Annabeth looked like she was struggling to pull away. After Luke did pull away, Annabeth got up and ran. I rushed to tell my parents.

 **Author's Note- Hi guys I need ideas for the next chapter. Send them in your reviews! Bye! (Happy Easter if I don't update before.)**

 **-Abby**


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Note- Sorry its short. I didn't have any ideas. Anyway thanks Sebastian for that but it's a bit too much. Happy Easter**

 _Disclaimer- I am not Rick Riordan_

Chapter 6

 **Percy's POV**

So anyway, today I'm supposed to meet the girl, Rachel. Yay. Ha ha, not really. I'm standing at the docks waiting for her ship to arrive. The sea breeze felt good. Then, in the distance, there's a cruise ship with the words, 'Dare Enterprises.' I wonder who that is.

The ship stopped at our docks. I sat on the edge of the boardwalk. Today, I wanted to go see Annabeth at the trading fair, but dad dragged me here. Now him, my stepmother Amphitrite, and my two younger brothers, Triton and Tyson are with me. Joy.

A tall stepped off the ship, in arm with a woman. Then a lady followed behind them. She had red frizzy hair and bright green eyes. She also had a bunch of freckles.

"Hello, I'm William Dare, this is my wife Sarah and daughter Rachel." the man introduced himself.

Dad shook his outstretched hand.

"I am Lord Poseidon. My wife Amphitrite and three sons, Perseus, Triton and Tyson."

So that's Rachel. She is kinda pretty. ( **A/N Now people, don't throw your iPhone, iPad, tablet, computer, laptop or whatever across the room. There will be Percabeth.)** Her eyes sparkled. But nothing could compare to Annabeth's.

We led them to the castle. Dad told me to give Rachel a tour of the castle. Awesome. I really wanted to see Annabeth. Great. I'll just do the tour quickly.

We started in the entrance hall. Gave her a bit of history that I had to learn. Mostly said, "Blah, blah, blah." Rachel always laughed. Same thing for the dining room, throne room and courtyard.

We walked upstairs. I stopped by my room. I walked inside. Rachel was nice and stayed outside. I found the pearl Annabeth and I found along the beach. There was an oyster on the shore. We opened it and found two small pearls. Annabeth took one while I got the other. I smiled.

Rachel was still outside. She smiled.

"What were you looking for?" she asked.

"Nothing." I told her.

She didn't pry. Thank goodness. Maybe we could be friends, but I could never love her. That why I had Annabeth.

Finally, the tour finished. It was around 9:30. The Dares would be staying in a guest room. I had to meet Annabeth in 15 minutes. Once all the castle lights were off, I made a rope ladder and climbed from my balcony. Annabeth and I decided that we would meet in the garden between Athens and Oceania.

I ran to the gardens. She was there waiting for me. Her eyes were red.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing."

"You can lie to me."

"L-Luke k-kissed me."

"What!"

I was completely outraged. No one touches my Annabeth, much less kiss her with her permission.

"Percy, I fell and he leaned in a kissed me. I feel so dirty, and unclean."

She began sobbing.

"No, Annabeth. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it is. I couldn't get away. I wasn't strong enough too."

I took re into my arms and hugged her.

"Annabeth, stop blaming yourself. It was not your fault."

She stayed silent. We sat there until sunrise, when it was time to go. I ran all the way to the castle and climbed up my balcony. I crawled under the covers of my bed, as if I was sleeping. Then a minute later, I fell asleep.

 **Author's Note- I need more ideas. I'm running dry here. Anyway, I am having a case of writers' block and it is not good. Ahhhhh! So leave reviews. Happy Easter, again.**

 **-Abby**


	9. Chapter 7

**Author's Note- Hi everybody. Sorry this chapter's a bit short. And if I have anything grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me.**

 _Disclaimer- I am not Rick Riodan_

Chapter 7

 **Annabeth's POV**

Malcolm met me in the hallway. He told me that he had seen what Luke had done to me.

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking through the the hallways of the castle. I waved to my brother Malcolm. He ran up to me, worry filling his eyes._

 _"Annabeth, are you okay?" he asked._

 _"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"_

 _"After Luke."_

 _Malcolm looked nervous._

 _"I-I-I...um." I replied._

 _"We could tell mother and father. They would know what to do."_

 _Malcolm and I were 2 years apart, him being older. He usually helped me in situations._

 _"I guess." I told him._

 _"He didn't do anything else right?"_

 _"No, Malcolm."_

 _"Great, I'm gonna go tell mother and father what happened. See you later sis."_

 _"Bye, Malcolm."_

 _I ran to my room._

 _End of Flashback_

Malcolm is one of the greatest older brothers ever. I ran down for breakfast. Mother and father were discussing something in the corner. I knew it was about me. Mother looked stubborn, as she always was. Father seemed to be pleading and angry at the same time.

Malcolm looked at me. Oh, how I long to see Percy. He could help me. No, I couldn't keep this secret from my family any longer. There is only one person I trust with secrets. My dear brother.

After breakfast was over, I ran to Malcolm.

"Hi sis." he greeted me.

"Malcolm, please. I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"In our library."

"Fine."

There was this top room of the castle. You know, where an evil witch locks up the princess for no good reason. Yep, there. That's Malcolm and mine's library. It was filled with books and had a few reading chairs and a coffee table with a lamp on it.

Malcolm and I ran up to the library. I unlocked the door. We stepped inside.

"So what did you need to tell me?" he demanded.

"Promise you can keep a secret."

"Okay, what's the secret?"

"Even from mother and father."

"Fine."

"Ready, brace yourself."

"Yeah."

"I-I-I fell in love with a prince of Oceania."

Malcolm said nothing. He knew that Athens and Oceania were enemies, we had a history of wars and battles. Malcolm opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

"You are in love, with a prince. Of Oceania."

"Yes."

"Do you know how horrible that is? They are our enemies and you fell in love with one of them!" then Malcolm calmed down, "Look, sis, I'll keep this secret. But for the sake of our kingdoms, marry Prince Luke."

"No, no. I couldn't."

"Please. If mother and father found out that you and a prince of Oceania were...a couple...they would kill them."

"Fine, if I must. But I will find a way to stop this wedding."

"Ok."

"I have to go visit him."

"Sure."

"Cover for me. Say I'm picking flowers or something like that."

"Fine sis. Don't get yourself killed."

"I won't."

We ran from the library. I ran outside. Hopefully Malcolm told my parents I was flower picking.

I rushed to the stables. My horse Starlight was waiting. I saddled her and a rode to the kingdom of Oceania.

 **Author's Note- This chapter was really boring. Also I love if you guys read, 'Adventure meets Love in Manhattan' it would make me feel better. It also has Percabeth. You love me. I also love REVIEWS! Bye!**

 **-Abby**


	10. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- Hi people. Sorry it's a bit short. Oh, and yes Perdous, I give you my permission to make a German translation of my story. Thanks for offering. Anyway...I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 8

 **Percy's POV**

I was standing outside on my balcony. I saw a white horse with someone on its back. That horse looked familiar. It was Starlight, Annabeth's horse. Then I saw locks of blond hair. Annabeth. What is she doing here?

There she was, riding towards the castle. I needed to signal her.

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

She looked up. Her eyes searched the skies.

"Percy?" she called back.

"Annabeth! I'm here!"

She ride towards my balcony. I made a ladder out of my clothes and climbed down.

"Annabeth. What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Percy, I needed to see you."

I took her into my arms and kissed her. We were standing in the castle gardens. The sun was shining and birds were singing. It was a beautiful day, but Annabeth coming to see me doesn't sound so good.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Malcolm knows. I told him. Luke may be coming back to marry me." she sounded close to tears.

"No, that won't happen."

"What will you do to stop it?"

I lifted her beautiful face with my finger. I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft. Then I heard a ruffling sound in the bushes. I pulled away and turned around. Standing there was my brother, Triton.

"Triton, what do you want?" I sneered.

"I want you," he pointed at Annabeth, "and I want you," he pointed to me, "to leave Annabeth and I and go back to Rachel."

"No." Annabeth whispered.

"What was that, beautiful?" Triton said.

Annabeth hid behind me. I gripped her hand. Another ruffling noise. A saw a flash of red hair. Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" then she noticed Annabeth, "You...I will not get married to a cheater. How could you? I thought you loved me." Rachel yelled angrily.

"Rachel, I was not cheating." I replied.

"This is cheating. You knew you were to be married to me. Still you go out with her." Rachel glared at Annabeth.

Another ruffle from the bushes. Blond hair, like sand.

"Luke." Annabeth whispered quietly.

There he was. Prince Luke of Mercury. His eyes were filled with anger and rage. He scowled when he saw Annabeth and I together.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" Luke said.

Then he saw me holding Annabeth's hand. He turned to me.

"Let go of my fiancé." he sneered.

"Luke, leave. I don't want you here." Annabeth stepped in front of me.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here." Luke reached out his hand for Annabeth to grab a hold of.

Annabeth kept her hand firmly in mine. Triton also reached out to twirl a lock of her honey blond hair. Rachel stepped forward. Her eyes held forgiveness.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I know you do not truly love me. You will never truly love me. I see you belong with Annabeth. Goodbye."

"Thank you Rachel, we can still be friends, of course." I replied.

At this, she smiled.

"Yes, we will." Then she turned and left.

Luke and Triton were still here.

"Percy, please. Don't fight them." Annabeth pleaded.

"Annabeth, for you I will."

"Brother, leave. Annabeth wants to be with me." Triton sneered.

"No Triton. It is you who must leave. I will never like you. Now, go." Annabeth spoke.

"Fine. If it is what you wish, beautiful." he replied. He turned and left.

Luke was still here. Now he had a sword in his hands. No. I uncapped Riptide. He became a full sized sword. Annabeth gasped.

While my guard was down, Luke lunged. I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked down. It was bleeding. Annabeth rushed towards me. Luke, successful in wounding me, walked away.

"Percy, this is all my fault." Tears began streaming down her lovely face.

"No, Annabeth. It's not your fault."

Annabeth tore a piece of her dress to bandage my cut.

"Goodbye." she said, then ran away.

 **Author's Note- this chapter was seriously dramatic. I thank everyone for their ideas and reviews and took many of them into consideration. Bye!**

 **-Abby**


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Note- Sorry it's a bit short. And confusing. I'm kinda focusing more on my other story, 'Adventure meets Love in Manhattan.' This story is becoming a bit messed up. Oh yeah, and I wanna thank everyone who sent in ideas. I'm promise I'm taking them all into consideration. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

 _Disclaimer- I wished I owned PJO or HOO, but I don't._

Chapter 9

 **Annabeth's POV**

Today the war councils of Mercury and Oceania were going to meet today. Apparently both families have heard of the scandal and decided to declare war. This was all my fault, and if my beloved Percy died. I would never forgive myself. So I decided to run away.

I woke up to a dark morning, the moon still in the sky. It was early, around 5:00. Now's my chance. I have to run. I made a ladder out of my dresses. Then climbed down. My feet touched to ground. I had told only person of my plans, Malcolm. My trusting, loyal, brother. He didn't agree, but believed it was the best thing to do to prevent a war.

The morning was chilly. I had thrown on a cloak to wear, but the cold touched my skin. I shivered. I was reluctant to make this decision. This was the only way to avoid a war. I wanted to see Percy once more.

My eyes filled with tears. I didn't want to, but I began to cry. I reached the gardens of Oceania. I was far enough for my family not to find me.

Maybe I could pose as a servant in the castle of Oceania. I could dye my hair and put color contacts. No, they will search for me here. I couldn't stay at Mercury. Maybe Venus, Aunt Aphrodite will help me. I might be able to stay in her castle. Yes, that is what I will do.

I ran to the castle of Venus. Their queen, Lady Aphrodite, was my aunt. Her daughter, Princess Piper was my cousin. I spotted the hot pink castle from the ground. Please, Auntie.

I reached the castle entrance. Mother wouldn't search for me here. She never visited Aphrodite's castle. I ran and knocked on the door. The cold wind blew against my pale skin. The doors opened. Piper was standing there.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here by yourself?" she asked.

"Piper, please let's go inside. I promise to explain everything." I replied.

She walked inside. I followed her.

"Annabeth, what happened?" Piper asked kindly.

I told her everything. About being engaged to Luke. About the secret meetings with Percy. My reasons for running away.

"Oh Annabeth." Piper reached over and gave me a hug.

"I had no choice. I had to come here." I told her.

"Did you tell them you were leaving?"

"No."

"What will your parents think?"

"I wish I knew."

"We must see my mother. She'll know what to do."

Piper ran down the halls. I stayed behind. Soon, Piper came back, with my aunt behind her.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Aunt Aphrodite, I ran away." I answered.

I told her exactly what I said to Piper. Aphrodite gave me a room to stay in. She treated me like her own daughter. We ate dinner together. Piper and I spent some time together. Then I went to my room and fell asleep.

 **Author's Note- People! I need help. I'm having writers block. Please give me more ideas in your reviews. Bye.**

 **-Abby**


	12. Chapter 10

**Author's Note- Hi guys! I updated! *does happy dance.* I know it's a bit short, but I hope you like it.**

 _Disclaimer- i don't own PJO or HOO_

Chapter 10

 **Percy's POV**

Annabeth. Where are you? I waited outside your balcony, and you do not come. I laid in bed thinking these thoughts. Where is she? Annabeth. It was early morning. The sun was still coming up. I got up and went to my balcony.

The sunrise was beautiful. Since we're in Oceania, we were close to the water. I thought of Annabeth. Her long honey blond hair. Her sparkling gray eyes. And beautiful smile. Why did you leave, Annabeth? Why?

I felt a tear trace my cheek. Annabeth. I found a tissue to wipe my crying eyes. You were the only one I loved, Annabeth. I heard a knock on the door.

"Your highness. Your father requests your presence." the maid called.

I opened the door and rushed downstairs. Only a little while ago had Mercury declared war on Oceania. As one of the best fighters, Dad expected me to help lead an army.

"Percy. You will lead Army B. Take them around the back." Dad said.

"Yes, Father." I nodded.

I ran to the lounge. It wasn't really a fancy type of room. We used it for reading. And hanging out. I sat in one of the chairs. I didn't want to lead this army. We'd be fighting for no good reason. Annabeth's gone.

Without Annabeth, what would I be fighting for. She was the one thing I enjoyed about staying up all night. I loved her more than anything, now she's gone.

Father wouldn't understand. Neither would Triton or Tyson. Then the door creaked open. My stepmother, Amphitrite, was standing there. She always told me to call her mom.

"Percy, are you alright. You seemed very depressed." she asked.

"It's nothing, Mother."

"Nothing is never nothing. Something's bothering you. And I know it has to do with that daughter of Athena."

I told her everything. Even about Annabeth being gone.

"Percy, I'm sorry. Annabeth didn't mean to hurt you. It just happened."

She took me into her arms for a hug. I finally knew how a mother treats her son. With love and compassion.

"Would you like to stay here for a little while? I can make up some excuse for your father and brothers."

I nodded.

"Everything will be okay, Percy. Don't forget to come to lunch."

She stepped out and closed the door. Tears flowed from my eyes. Annabeth was gone. I should talk to someone. Jason, he could help me.

I ran from the palace to the kingdom of Zeus. Or Jupiter. He's been called both ways. I knocked on the door.

"Jason!" I shouted.

"Who is it?" A voice asked.

"Percy!"

"Oh, hey Perce. Come on in."

I walked inside.

"So Perce. What happened this time?"

I got nervous.

"What do you mean by, this time?" I asked.

"You never come to my place unless something's wrong."

"Girls."

"Girls?"

I told him the whole story. Jason was basically my diary. I was his.

"I met this girl, Annabeth, during Triton's party. So we talked and danced. I fell in love and-"

"You're in love?"

"Yes, let me finish. So, I saw her a the trading fair and met with her every night in the gardens. So now she's gone and I don't know what to do. My parents also engaged me to Rachel."

"Ok, my story's more or less the same. I met a princess named Piper." he eyes turned lovey-dovey, "so I fell in love and have no idea how to tell her I like her. She's Aphrodite's daughter and I had to marry one of her older sisters, Drew."

"That's rough."

"Yours sounds worse."

I thought for a moment. I should take Jason to go see Piper. She would surely like him back.

"Why not go see her?" I asked.

"B-but...I wouldn't know what to do!"

"It will come naturally. Use some weird cheesy pick up lines."

"I don't know any good ones."

"Well, we're going."

I couldn't let their love story fail like mine. The least I could do was help my cousin marry his love. Jason and I saddled up horses and left for the kingdom of Venus.

 **Author's Note- Hi guys. I really need ideas. Please send some in your reviews! Bye!**

 **-Abby**


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note- Yay! I updated! Woohoo! *does celebration dance*. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to keep going and sent some ideas. Don't worry, I took every single little one of them into consideration. A special thanks to Guest and Sebastian (one of my most loyal readers) for their ideas and Perdous for the translation. Oh and whooaa thank you for saying that I'm your favorite author. You all rock.**

 _I don't own PJO or HOO._

Chapter 11

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to a bright and early morning. Sunlight was peeking through the windows. Birds were singing wonderfully. I stepped out of bed. The tugged off my nightgown and pulled on a dress that Piper gave me. I was lilac purple with a few flower designs on it.

I walked to the dining room. I heard sounds of laughter and happiness. Then opened the door slightly. Inside standing there was Piper and another boy. He had blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to spark. He was laughing with Piper.

Aunt Aphrodite wasn't here yet, and Piper and Jason seemed to be enjoying themselves. Hmm. Should I walk in or wait?

Then I saw a flash of black. That color seemed almost familiar. Then I saw sea-green. No, he couldn't be here. Why would he be here? He cannot find me. I ran down the hall to the doorway to the garden I discovered. I could hide here, hardly anyone knew about the garden. Percy cannot find me.

Piper's POV (Bet you didn't see this one! ;))

I was so glad to see Jason. He was hugging me and kissing me gently. I quite enjoyed his touch. I loved Jason way before today.

We met when we were 12. Our parents had arranged a marriage between him and my twin sister, Drew. Of course, mother objected, but she had to for the sake of her kingdom. They were to be married when they turned 18. We soon became friends, even though he was going to be my brother-in-law on our 18th birthdays. Jason and I spent a lot of time together going out on trips after that meeting.

I was almost 18, Drew and mine's birthday is in a month. No. I had the love of my life to myself and he was going to get married to my sister? No.

Wait, where was Annabeth? She should have been here by now. I pulled away from Jason. Percy, his cousin was standing with him.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. I just go see someone, please excuse me." I replied.

Then, I ran. First to Annabeth's room. She wasn't there. The bed was made. Everything was fixed. Her room was completely spot-less.

I rushed to the library. It was quiet. Annabeth wasn't in her usual chair. Oh no, where had she gone?

 **Author's Note- Sorry its a bit short. At least I updated, because I NEVER keep up with my Wattpad account. Anyway see you next time.**

 **-Abby**


	14. Not a chapter but please read

**I'm sooooo sorry!!! I'm completely losing a feel for this story and I want any of you fanfic writers to continue it. And GET WATTPAD I write better stories on there!!!! Especially you Sebastian!!!!! So get Wattpad and follow me @SunsetButterfly321**

 **-Abby**


	15. Happy Fourth

**Happy Fourth of July!!!!. Ok, I'm here to bring good news.**

 **I DECIDED IM GOONG TO FINISH MID-CENTURY ROMANCE!!!!**

 **-Abby**


	16. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back ! I'm soo sorry for the slow updates but I promise to finish this story and I even have an idea for the sequel! Ok enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV

I ran from the castle. Percy couldn't find me. He shouldn't find me. Then, I heard someone running from behind me. I caught a flash of brown hair. Piper. I turned around.

"Piper! Why are you following me?"

"I had to Annabeth. Percy was here. Let him see you. He's probably sick out of his mind."

"I don't care! He probably hates me now."

"Why would he hate you. He asked me about you with complete worry and concern in his eyes. You did the same thing. Now, come back Annabeth."

I huffed and followed Piper. Percy was going to hate me. I caused a war. I'm Helen of Troy. Now a city's young to fall and be smashed to ruins. And it's all my fault.

I looked at my appearance in a puddle of water. My hair was messed up and covered in twigs because of running through the forest. My face was streaked with grime.

We reached the castle gates. The guards seemed surprised to see us, but Piper used her charming way with words to let them in, even if we were dirty. Jason and Percy were standing inside. Both of hem frowning. My heart sank. He wasn't happy to see me. I was right.

Piper left to stand by Jason. She smiled at me, trying to give me courage. It didn't work. Percy and I had a silent standoff, each of us glaring at the other, his face more in shock then anger. Suddenly he surged towards me and kissed me.

"Oh Annabeth! Where have you been I was worried sick!"

I could tell Piper was giggling and smirking.

"Percy, I-. Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because-"

I started to cry.

"Annabeth. Calm down. Everything's alright."

"Nothing's alright," I said, sniffing, "I just caused a war, and it's all my fault."

"No, it's my fault. If I have just left you and Luke, none of this would have happened."

"If I didn't love you, I would have married him. All of this would have been over. We have to stay away from each other. Act like none of this ever happened."

Percy nodded and held me while I cried. Tears rolled down by cheeks, falling to the floor. I stopped. Stood up and faced Piper.

"Could your mother lend us a few horses to get home?"

Piper nodded. I was going home. Where surely, everyone would hate me.

Aunt Aphrodite gave Percy and I two horses in for the each of us. She said we could keep them, as gift to our kingdoms. We rode home in silence. We didn't even say goodbye. We had to leave each other. It was for the good of our kingdoms. We have no other choice.

At home, I got a fine greeting. Malcolm hugging me. My parents hugging me. The staff welcoming me back. Even the towns. But it didn't feel good without Percy. We unofficially broke up. My heart hurt. It wasn't a physical pain. But an emotional one.

I cried in my room. I skipped dinner. I locked my door. And I cried. The tears rolled down my face. My bedsheets were we. I didn't even bother changing into a nightgown, I just cried myself to sleep. Even the stars couldn't comfort me. Nothing felt alright without Percy.

 **I am back. Well, nothing I really wanna say so see ya next time.**

 **(P.S. follow my Wattpad @SunsetButterfly321)**

 **-Abby**


	17. Chapter 13

Percy's POV

I walked into the castle. Mom and Dad looked at me with a smile. Nothing made me feel better. Only Annabeth. She said we had to leave each other alone. For the good of other country. Maybe one day when the feud was over. We would be able to be together.

I climbed up to my room. I just sat there, thinking. I skipped dinner. I just looked outside, hoping to see Annabeth's face in the stars. I dreamed of Annabeth her eyes twinkling when I smiled at her. Her pink lips grinning. I couldn't get her out of my heart.

My dreams were always about her. Our first night in the garden. We danced and laughed. Then kissed good night. I always tried to think of something interesting to surprise her with. After she when missing, my heart hurt. Now it hurt more than it ever did.

I fell asleep. No dreams came to me this time.

The next morning

I woke up to a bright sunlight. Mom and Dad were talking outside my door.

"Do you still hate them, Poseidon? They haven't done anything and that saltwater argument wasn't helpful."

"Amphitrite, no I don't. In fact, I'm thinking of an alliance. Athens is one of the most powerful, and with the pending war with King Kronos, we do need allies."

"I understand. But how with you make the alliances. Offer wed one of our sons and Athena's daughter?"

"Yes. We have no other choice."

"What about the other two?"

"They are both younger and will not be able to get the crown. Athena wouldn't make an alliance like that. She would make sure her daughter would get the crown."

"But Athena wouldn't force her daughter like this."

"We don't have an option, Amphitrite."

"Fine."

I sat up. No. That can't be. Annabeth doesn't want to get married. And Athens and Oceania hate each other. It would be a good thing if we were allies, but still.

I ran down the breakfast. Tyson was playing with a few pieces of metal and Triton was smirking at me. Apparently, he heard the news. Dad was quietly eating his food, which wasn't normal. Mom was reading. She probably finished early. I sat Dow in my place. Dad spoke.

"Now that we're all here. I have to make an announcement. Your mother and I have decided to make an alliance with Athens. I must speak with King Fredrick and Queen Athena about this. But I am sure she will approve, since it is our only chance in defeating Kronos."

He said the last part quietly, but I still heard him. Which of us will have to marry Annabeth?

"Anyway," Dad continued, "Triton will have to marry Athena's daughter to make the alliance. Since he is next in line, Athens will approve."

My jaw dropped. Annabeth and Triton? No, what? I know we decided not to talk to each other, but I still cared about her. I know she would hate marrying him. I had to tell Jason and Piper.

After breakfast and the shocking announcement, I went out riding. I took Blackjack from the stables and rode to Venus, Piper's mom's kingdom. Jason was probably still there.

Piper and Jason we at the entrance of Venus, the kingdom of queen Aphrodite. Piper ran towards me.

"Percy!" she screamed.

Then she let go and stared at my face.

"Why are you here?" Piper looked as if she was wanted to slap me.

Jason came behind her. I took a deep breath. My heart was heavy. I felt as if the air was being sucked from my lungs.

"Annabeth's engaged." I said.

Jason and Piper gave me a questioning look.

"To who, you?" Jason asked, confused.

"No! My-"

"Brother?"

"Yeah."

"Triton?"

"Yep."

Piper stood there shocked. Her face was also held a confused expression.

"Wait, Annabeth's getting married. To your brother?"

"Yeah."

"The annoying obnoxious one or the adorable sweet one?"

"The first one."

"That's no good."

Piper put her finger to her lips. Maybe I could tell Annabeth. But we promised not to talk to each other. Jason and Piper were quietly whispering while I was thinking. Suddenly, Piper's voice entered my thoughts.

"Percy, what if we tell her?"

"I guess that would work." I replied.

"Alright. Jason can you get Apple?"

"Sure Pipes." Jason replied.

"Thanks."

Jason ran off to the stables. Piper looked at me, reading my thoughts.

"You know, if you're worried, Annabeth's not going to hate you. She just won't be happy about it."

"Thanks Piper."

At that moment, Jason came in with Piper's horse Apple. Piper hopped on and Jason came behind her. Piper turned to Percy as she grabbed the reins.

"You're welcome to stay at my place. Mother won't mind. She loves having guests over."

"Thanks for the offer Piper. I think I with."

She nodded and rode off with Jason. I walked inside the doors of the pink castle. Now how to get around.

 **Sorry about these slow updates and terrible ending. I'm a horrible writer and I'm trying to finish this story. The ending my come sooner than I want it to, and I'm might rush this. I'm soooo sorry.**

 **-Abby**


	18. Chapter 14

**Two chapters in one day! I must seriously be rushing this. Oh well. The end is near. I can feel it. I hope you like this one.**

Piper's POV

Jason and I rode Apple towards Annabeth's castle. Her mother was Athena queen of Athens. Now we were going to have to break the news that she was engaged, to Percy's brother, no doubt.

Annabeth was my cousin and best friend. We made a pact when we were younger about always telling each what happened. But with her kingdom so far away from mine, we didn't always have the chance to talk.

I spotted the gray castle in the distance. If I knew my cousin, she would be reading in the garden. There she was, sitting under the big oak tree with a book in her hand. Annabeth looked as if she'd been crying. Maybe she found out already. Well, let's hope for the best.

"Annabeth? You okay?"

Annabeth looked up from her book. I was right, she was crying.

"I'm - I'm fine Pipes."

"No you're not. Now tell me what bothering you."

"I'm fine Piper McLean."

"Sure you are Annie."

Annabeth frowned.

"Don't call me Annie."

"Fine, but tell me what wrong."

Annabeth hesitated. She didn't want to tell me. That hurt.

"It's Percy."

"That's it?"

"No."

Jason was standing behind her, looking utterly confused. Her glanced at me. I gave him a look saying that he had to wait. Annabeth needed more help.

"Annabeth. Tell me. I'm your cousin after all."

"Fine. I'm marrying some guy from Oceania."

"And he is..."

"Percy's brother."

"Which one?"

"The really annoying one."

"Triton?"

"Y-yeah."

"Ah."

I looked at Jason. He shrugged. Jason was never good with romantic problems. Annabeth started crying. I got off Apple and wrapped my arms around her.

Annabeth looked up at me, weak and hurt. And basically not Annabeth. Her gray eyes were red from the tears. Her face was streaked with grime.

"Annabeth don't worry about. We'll work everything out."

Suddenly, Percy riding a horse towards us. That butt. I asked him to stay behind.

"Percy!" I yelled all him, "What are you doing here?"

Annabeth looked up.

"Percy?" she asked.

She got up and ran towards him. He waited for her with open arms. They embraced. The two kissed. It really brought out my inner Aphrodite, or my mother, whose completely obsessed with couples.

We had to find a way for them to share their love, my best friends.

Annabeth's POV

I buried my head in his shoulder.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He hugged me. Even the terrible news couldn't break me now. I sobbed as he held me. I didn't want to marry his brother, I wanted him. I decided to invite everyone to come inside. We all walked inside my castle. Piper took a seat in the library with me. The boys sat on the floor.

"So what exactly are we doing about our... situation?" Jason asked.

"Ask Annabeth and Percy's parents?" Piper suggested.

"Nope. Mom wouldn't like it." I said.

"Dad won't agree,"

"So our situation is hopeless." Jason summed up.

At that moment, Mother burst into the room. She seemed to be fuming.

"Mother? What's wrong?"

Mother turned to me. She looked at me with concern. Hopefully she didn't hate Percy. Well she wouldn't because of the alliance we were going to make. Which, in my opinion, was a terrible idea.

"Nothing Annabeth. Hello Piper. Jason. Percy."

She nodded to everyone in turn. I looked back at my friends.

"So are we just gonna sit here or what?"

We laughed. Jason tried not to. Percy didn't hold back. I loved seeing all of them smile. Piper giggled. As always, I laughed my hardest. Percy looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Piper was snickering.

"Why don't we have some tea and biscuits. I have some from yesterday."

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Who doesn't love biscuits?"

We ran to the dining room. I took the tea and biscuits from the kitchen. We sat down and started snacking. I could hear and see my mother outside the room, talking with another man. The man was King Poseidon of Oceania, or Percy's dad.

"I agree." my mother said, "but will they love each other?"

"Triton adores her. Annabeth won't mind, would she?" Poseidon responded.

"I don't think so, but shouldn't we ask them?"

"You said they would be okay with it."

"Why not ask them now, your son Perseus and my daughter are in the dining hall. Why not talk to them."

"Fine."

I turned and pretended to laugh along with Piper, Jason, and Percy. My mother and Percy's dad burst into the room.

"Annabeth, Percy. Come with us." my mother said.

Percy and I looked at each other and shrugged. We got up and followed our parents.

"So dad. What this about." Percy asked.

"As you know, Triton is getting married. To Annabeth." Poseidon looked at me.

"And the wedding will be in a few days. I'm sorry we have to rush this. It's only because of the pending war with King Kronos." my mother chimed in.

"And we have to make this alliance." Poseidon added.

Percy and I just nodded, completely unsure about this whole situation. Apparently, all the kingdoms decided to unite against King Kronos, so Mercury and Oceania couldn't be fighting. Or else, we were all doomed.

Our parents went on and on about strategies and plans. I was barely listening. Neither was Percy, I assumed. The only thing I actually took in was that the wedding would be in a few days. I nodded. This situation probably won't work out that well.

I still don't understand how King Poseidon thought I liked Triton. Triton was an annoying, dumb, idiot who I would never marry in a million years. I couldn't stand listening to this anymore. I turned to my mother.

"Mother, may Percy and I go back to having tea? I don't want it to get cold. And Piper and Jason might be lonely."

"Of course dear."

Percy and I smiled. We ran back to the dining room. The first thing I saw was Piper and Jason kissing and holding hands. They were smiling. I snickered.

"Well we have a lot to prepare for. With the wedding in a few days." I said, disgusted.

Piper and Jason just looked at me, shocked. I was still angry. I guess we'll have to deal with this. But I promise to always love Percy and be loyal to my friends.

 **If this story is really confusing, I want to apologize for it. As we all know, I'm rushing this and I really just wanna finish. Plus, my birthday's next week, so I'm trying to get it done before then . See ya next time.**

 **-Abby**


	19. Chapter 15

Oh my gosh!!!!! I'm so sorry I forgot to thank you all for my views! Yeah, yeah, I know it's not that much, but hey it's something!!! Anyway, THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!

A Few Days Later

Annabeth's POV

The maids were rushing around, preparing the meals. I was waiting in my room for the royal fitter.

The wedding was being held in the throne room of my castle. Everyone seemed frantic and worried. Then again, my mother wasn't the kindest person to be around when it comes to preparation. Not to mention the fact that all the other kingdoms were to talk strategy, so they would be watching the wedding.

Every kingdom made alliances. Jupiter, Jason's father Zeus's kingdom, and Ceres, Demeter's kingdom, have made an alliance. Poseidon, Zeus and Hades were are brothers, so they already had made their alliance. Now Athens and Oceania were making our alliance. Through this cursed wedding .

Finally , the royal fitter came in. My mother had a gown picked a little while ago, now I was going to try it on.

The gown was a white silk and lace dress the puffed skirt. The top was sparked with diamonds and pearls. There were swirling patterns on the gown. I hated it. The gown was beautiful, but I didn't want to wear it. I didn't want to wear it to the wedding. Because it's my wedding, to the most annoying prince on earth.

Mother made me put it on. The dress was surprisingly comfortable. Even with all the layers of silk and satin. I twirled around in it. I looked in the mirror. I felt... beautiful, for once. Everyone said I was pretty at balls and parties, but it never felt sincere.

The wedding was supposed to be in two hours. A few maids were in my room, fitting my dress and fixing my hair into a tight updo.

My hair was in a braided bun, with a few curls falling around my face. One of my ladies in waiting, Hazel, spoke.

"Your highness, would you please sit on the bed so I may put on your shoes?"

"Of course, Hazel." I replied.

I sat down on the comfy sheets of my bed as Hazel slipped on silver heels on my feet. I smiled at the dark skinned woman at my feet. Hazel was, no doubt, my favorite lady in waiting. She was always there to help me get ready.

Well, it's almost time. Thoughts swirled my head. What life going to be like with him. Ugh. The horror. I cringed. As I stood, Hazel opened the door leading outside into the hall. I began my walk into the throne room.

Percy's POV

I was supposed to be helping my brothers get ready. Tyson seems to be already done in his dark coat with dark pants. I wore a fancy military uniform with a silver sash and plenty of medallions. Triton was trying his best to show off, as usual.

I can hardly believe Dad and Queen Athena approved of this. Didn't anyone see how annoying he was? I tucked a carnation into the pocket of my jacket. I looked at the ocean blue covers of my bed as I sat on it. Triton turned to Tyson and I.

"Brothers. How do I look?"

"Fine Triton." I spat.

Tyson was fiddling with a few pieces in his hands. I rolled my eyes at Triton. Hopefully he didn't notice. He probably didn't, seeing how conceited he was.

In a few minutes, we were all going to head downstairs for the ceremony. I wanted to see Annabeth in her dress. I know she would look beautiful, but she'd probably be really mad about the wedding.

The ceremony was supposed to be in the throne room. I walked into it earlier by accident. The throne room was magnificent. Everything seemed to glow. Lights decorated the halls. The tables covered in foods and wine. The maids and servants decorating made the place truly shine.

The three of us ran down to the throne room. Everything was ready. Chairs were set up. The priest was ready and waiting. Triton stood next to him, beaming. He was getting the girl of my dreams. Possibly his dreams too, but I didn't really care.

I took my seat in the front row. Tyson sat next to me. Then my parents next to him. Annabeth's parents and brother, Malcom, sat in the row on the other side. Piper's family and Jason's family sat behind us. Half of the kingdoms sat behind my family, the other behind Annabeth's.

I sat down fiddling with my fingers. Suddenly the doors burst open. Annabeth walked in. Her white dress was shimmering in the light. Her honey blond hair glowed. She wasn't smiling, unlike how a bride was supposed to do. She seemed to want to cry.

I had no idea what to do expect stand. As a frowning Annabeth walked by me, I had no idea what to do. Maybe I could give her a helpful smile? That wouldn't help. All I could do was sit and watch.

Annabeth's POV (Sorry about the POV switches)

I walked down the dumb aisle. My long train flowed behind me. I frowned at everything, even Percy's confused smile. Triton was standing at the front, beaming.

This whole wedding was my fault completely. Ugh. Great. I'm getting married to a random stranger. Well, not a complete stranger, just someone I didn't know well. Dam it. ()

As I walked down the aisle, Piper, Percy and Jason were frowning. I couldn't blame them. They resented this as much as I did.

I reached the end. The priest spoke a few words. I hardly payed attention. I just knew I didn't want any of this. This whole wedding is an offense. Ahhhhh. I can't stand it anymore. The only words I actually registered in my mind were spoken by the priest.

"Princess Annabeth, do you take this man as your husband?"

I was sweating. I had no idea how to answer. I had to say yes, but my heart says no. My eyes drifted to Percy. He looked nervous as well. He gave me a worried look.

"I-I-I-"

(To be continued)

Hello my people. I am back. Hooray. Well, this part, we are near the end. Yay! I already am drafting a sequel so I hope you read it. I'll announce its name when I finish the story! See ya next chappie.


	20. Chapter 16

Annabeth's POV

"I-I-I I can't!"

I turned and ran away. I ran to my favorite oak. I sat down in the shade of her branches and cried. I just cried.

The wedding was a complete disaster. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wasn't marrying him. I couldn't, when my heart belonged to someone else.

And that someone else followed me. Percy. I didn't look at him. I just cried. The salty tears were rolling down my face in waves. They reached my chin and dripped to the grass. At least I was watering the flowers.

Percy looked at me, concerning filling his eyes. He used one finger to lift my chin so he could see my face. I gazed into his sea green eyes. He took my hand and pulled me up.

"Annabeth. Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry because it makes me sad. Please."

I said nothing. One drop fell. Another. The tears came, but not so many this time. Percy kissed me gently.

"Annabeth, I love you and I would marry you right here, right now."

He took me into his arms and kissed my forehead. I buried my head in his shirt. We stood there, holding each other, in the shade of my favorite oak.

 _Meanwhile, back at the castle..._

Piper's POV

I watched as Annabeth said, 'I can't' and ran out the door. I watched as Percy rushed outside to comfort her. Now, I'm watching Queen Athena, King Frederick, King Poseidon, and Queen Amphitrite talk about the events that had occurred. Triton, the little booger, stood at the alter, shocked.

Triton tried to court me whenever I when to balls or galas. Lucky for me, I was talking to Jason whenever he came up to me. Mother didn't care. She wanted me to settle down and find a husband, which was impossible for me.

Now, I'm going to take a stand for Percy and Annabeth. I walked up to the group of adults talking.

"Excuse me. I would like to say something."

They all nodded for me to continue.

"You can't possibly let this wedding continue. Annabeth obviously despises Triton. Why couldn't she marry one of King Poseidon's other sons. Like Perseus or Tyson? She might be.. happier. Queen Athena, all you want is for your daughter to be happy right?"

Queen Athena nodded.

"Please follow me."

Jason saw me and ran up to me. He gave me a really confused look.

"Pipes, what are you doing? Trying to get punished?"

"Jase, chill. I got this."

I pointed to the young couple sitting under the oak tree. Percy and Annabeth. The embraced each other. My heart was bursting with joy. Jason looked at what I was pointing at. He looked at me the way Percy looks at Annabeth. Then, Jason surprised me. He kissed me. I blushed when he pulled away.

The royals looked at the couple, either confused or excited. Queen Athena turned to the rest of the royalty.

"Well, does anyone agree the wedding must go on."

The adults nodded. I almost jumped and squealed. If not for Jason's arm around my waist, I would have.

Everyone that was outside went back inside for the ceremony to take place. I was sent to go fetch Annabeth and Percy. Hopefully she wouldn't run away this time. But, I knew she wouldn't.

"Annabeth! Percy!"

I found them under the oak. Now, they were laughing and talking. I beamed.

"Guys!"

They turned to look at me. I ran over to them.

" Back to the wedding?"

"No, I'm not going back there." Annabeth said, shaking her head.

"Sane here." Percy added.

"What if I told you, it was your wedding?" I asked with a smirk.

"What!" the couple said in unison.

I laughed.

"I'm not lying. Just go back. I promise you."

Percy looked at Annabeth and smiled. She grinned back. They grabbed hands and followed me back to the wedding.

Thankfully, nothing was messed up when they got there. Everyone was nicely sitting down and grinning. Except Triton. Oh well, can't make everyone happy.

This time Annabeth grinned as her father walked her down. I couldn't help but smile. The perfect wedding with the perfect couple.

I knew hope much they truly loved each other. Annabeth got to Percy. Her took her hands in his. Feeling the love of the moment, I leaned on Jason. He put his arm around my shoulders. From the seats, I was happy to hear the "I do"s.

"You may kiss the bride."

 **Yes! I finally finished this story! Celebrate good times! Come on! It's a celebration! I know my writing isn't the best but I'll try and improve. Hopefully the sequel will be better. And the title will be "Gone and left to rule" I think. If it changes, I'll let you know. So see ya in the sequel.**


End file.
